Beijo Sangrento
by Nami-yaArtemis
Summary: Durante uma " Luta " iremos ficar juntos.


Encostei nossos lábios, fiquei tímida no começo, mas senti a mão dele em minha cintura. Então é assim que se beija?

Antes das palavras saírem da minha boca ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu deixei, na verdade, eu estava ali por ele, ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

Podia sentir um pouco do gosto do sangue.

... Um pouco antes ...

Batia na porta do Yumachi, segurando um mangá em mãos. O manga é sobre um estudante que era líder de uma gangue famosa do japão, estava em lançamento e era o favorito do Yumachi, e devo confessar que a historia estava me deixando apaixonada.

–Bo-Ele abriu a porta e entrei, deitei na cama bagunçada dele e e logo ele fechou a porta. –Bom dia como ia dizendo...

–Bom dia- Disse sorridente, soltei o cabelo e tirei o casaco preto, revelando o cabelo abaixo dos ombros e uma blusa verde forte com uma bermuda por baixo.

Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que já me viu de cabelo curto e as roupas que geralmente uso embaixo do casaco preto.

–O que tem em mãos?

Mostrei a capa e ele sorriu se jogando ao meu lado, começamos a ler...

–Uau, não esperava por um final romântico.-Comentou ele.

–Nem eu... na verdade, esperei um final sangrento.

Nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

–O que tem para comer?-Perguntei, só ai percebi que ele estava apenas de calça, sem camisa.

Meu coração palpitou mais forte, já havia visto ele assim varias vezes, mas de uns tempos para cá eu tenho sentido isso...Olhei para a janela e o sol entrava e deixava o apartamento iluminado, peguei as cortinas e fechei, deixando tudo mais escuro, fui até a cozinha e fechei tudo lá.

–O que está fazendo?-Perguntou ele...

Não respondi e fechei a porta do banheiro que deixava iluminado.

–Está escuro, não consigo ver nada.-Menti, dava para ver sua silhueta e sabia, eu sabia.. ele estava sorrindo.

–Você quis assim.

–É mais legal, hoje é domingo, dia de dormir atpe tarde.

–A menos que sua melhor amiga chegue invadindo sua casa com um mangá..

Cheguei mais perto, para ver seu rosto melhor.

–Mas ainda não entendo o final do mangá..por que um beijo?

–Não sei-Ele deu de ombro.-Eu gostei assim..

–Já disse por qu não gosto muito de finais românticos.

–Tu nunca se apaixonou, é por isso...

–Hunf, como se tu já se apaixonou.

–Hunf.-Ele bufou baixinho.

–Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos brincar de "lutinha", cada acerto, falamos uma verdade, nada de mentiras.

–Okay, okay...

Ele deu de ombros e se posicionou, fiz o mesmo.

Tentei dar um soco nele, mas ele desviou, ele fez o mesmo e eu desviei.

Ele tentou me acertar novamente, dessa vez no estomago, pulei para trás e chutei o rosto dele, fazendo-o cambalear. Sorri.

–Okay, com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?

–Emilly, uma menina do secundário que me roubou o beijo.

Ele veio na minha direção, pulei na cama e desviei pelos lados, corri até a cozinha. Ele veio atrás e me deu uma rasteira, cai e ele ficou por cima.

–Semana passada, você recebeu uma ligação, saiu correndo da van sem nos dizer para onde ia, depois, voltou, sorridente de mais.

–Hã? Ah...-Lembrei-me que na terça feira. –Fui encontrar uma amiga, acredita na possibilidade de ter rolado um yuri?

–Na verdade,a ideia é boa, mas acho que não.

Ele saiu de cima e me ajudou a levantar, aproveitei que ele estava de guarda baixa e soquei-lhe o estomago.

–Gostou do beijo?

–Não foi bem um beijo, foi encostar de lábios.

Sorri e desviei do soco que iria receber, passei por debaixo de seu braço e empurrei-lhe.

–Quer beijar alguém?

–Você.

A resposta me surpreendeu. Tanto que deu oportunidade dele me dar um soco, cambaleei para trás e com o lábio superior sangrava um pouco, assim como o dele.

–posso te beijar?

–Pode.-Me surpreendi quando a resposta saiu. O que deu em mim? Não sei ao certo, mas ele já estava perto de mim, sentia sua respiração.

Encostei nossos lábios, fiquei tímida no começo, mas senti a mão dele em minha cintura. Então é assim que se beija?

Antes das palavras saírem da minha boca ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu deixei, na verdade, eu estava ali por ele, ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

Podia sentir um pouco do gosto do sangue.

–E-Eu gosto de você, Walker.

Disse com o restante de voz que tinha.

–Eu também gosto de você, Erika.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, falando meu nome, enlouqueci, quebrei o espaço entre nós, com um beijo de sangue.


End file.
